Happy Mother's Day
by amyyrileyy
Summary: Just a short something I thought of this weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just something I thought of this weekend, with it being Mother's Day and all. Just an fyi, I'm not a fan of Will, only because I'm a JJ/Morgan fan. If I wasn't a fan of them, then I'd totally support JJ/Will.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Yawning, JJ struggled to unlock her apartment door while juggling her sleeping 2-year old son, her go-bag, and her laptop bag, which was overflowing with more cases. It was nearing 3 o'clock in the morning and they had just gotten home from a week long case in Los Angeles, investigating the disappearance of two 4-year old twins. JJ had stopped to pick up Henry from his Auntie Penelope's house, where he had been staying, since the case had come up last minute and she didn't have time to get a hold of Will.<p>

Groaning at the thought of her ex-boyfriend, she shut the door quietly and dropped her belongings on the ground before kicking her shoes off. Will had moved out three months ago. It was a mutual agreement; at least that's what they told everyone. In reality, there had been a big blow-out when JJ had caught him cheating on her at a bar one night four months ago and it had been all downhill from there. For a month, they had tried to work passed it but in the end, JJ couldn't forgive him and he moved out. He took Henry whenever a case came up, but the rest of the time, he was with JJ.

After setting Henry into his bed, JJ wrapped her arms around herself and headed into her bedroom. Quickly stripping herself of her dress pants and blouse, she pulled a t-shirt on and crawled into her bed, falling asleep in minutes.

On the other side of town, Penelope Garcia was wide awake, doing what she does best: playing matchmaker.

"Derek! C'mon, focus on me here! I know it's late, but if you pay attention, I'll let you get your beauty sleep." She all but pleaded.

"_Fine, baby girl. What's up?"_

"This is your chance. Our pretty blonde friend is spending the afternoon with me tomorrow for some much needed girl time while Henry visits with his Uncle Hotch. It's Mother's day, Der! I will keep her preoccupied all afternoon, which gives you ample amount of time to come up with something to wow the socks off her feet." Penelope explained. "You have her spare key still, right?"

"_Yeah. But Pen, what am I supposed to do? It's JJ. This isn't any other girl."_

"Clean her apartment, make her dinner, serve her some expensive wine, and if you don't seal the deal by morning, so help me, Derek -."

"_Alright, alright! I will do all of the above, except maybe sealing the deal. This is JJ we're talking about. I don't wanna rush things, baby girl."_

"Rush things? You've been crushin' on this girl for over two years now!"

"_I know, Pen… I just wanna do it right. Will hurt her. I don't want her to think I'll do the same, ya know?"_

"Derek, she knows you. She trusts you. It's going to work." Penelope told him sternly. "Now get some sleep. You've got a busy day tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The rest will be up by tomorrow night. Thanks for reading. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothinggg.

* * *

><p>"Pen, are you sure about this?" JJ yawned into her cell phone the next morning, well afternoon. She had somehow miraculously managed a solid 7 hours of sleep before Henry woke her up. Probably because he had unfortunately woken up not even half an hour after she'd put him in bed and proceeded to keep her awake for the next hour and a half.<p>

"_Yes. Hotch has been waiting to spend some time with his nephew and you know Jack loves Henry. He wouldn't have offered if he didn't mean it. You know how Boss Man is."_

"Alright." She yawned again. "Henry's still sleeping. Let me shower and get him ready and I'll head over."

"_JJ, it's Mother's Day. You deserve this."_

"Thanks, Pen." She smiled and disconnected the call before she headed towards the bathroom.

"JJ is on her way over here now, Derek. Get goin'!" Penelope exclaimed into the phone just over an hour and a half later. "Manicures, I can handle but I can only force JJ into shopping for so long."

"_I'm on my way, baby girl. Make sure you give me a heads up before she heads here."_

"You got it." She replied sharply and disconnected the call just as her front door opened.

"Are you sure you don't want some more color?" Penelope asked her blonde friend again. "French tips are just… boring."

"I'm sure, Pen. I do have to appear on TV occasionally." JJ laughed.

Penelope had managed to keep JJ shopping for two hours, a feat she was quite proud of, and they were now finishing up at their mani/pedi appointment.

"What time is it?" JJ asked, not looking up from her hands.

"Almost five-thirty. How long did Hotch say he was taking Henry for?"

"Overnight."

"Really?" Penelope faked her shock. Hotch was definitely in on this plan, as he was tired of them not realizing what was right in front of them, too.

"Yeah, he said Jack really wanted to have a sleepover with his cousin. You know I can't say no to that little boy." JJ replied, admiring her manicure, before glancing up to the young woman in front of her. "Thank you. Hotch said he'd drop Henry off at daycare with Jack in the morning so I don't even have to pick him up beforehand."

"Wow. Boss Man must happy with you."

"What?" JJ asked, confused.

"I'm just sayin', peaches. He wouldn't do that for any of us." Penelope shrugged, totally pleased with herself for throwing JJ off base.

"No way, Pen. He's our boss. He's just trying to make Jack happy." JJ argued, all the while praying to any and every God that Aaron Hotchner had not developed feelings for her. Not now, not when she finally realized her feelings towards a stupid Chicagoan co-worker.

"Whatever floats yours boats, sweetie." Penelope gathered her bags. "C'mon, let's head back to yours to watch those movies."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took longer than expected to post this. Got sidetracked with work. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and alerts. I know it's not much, but I'm an avid Derek/JJ fan and I feel like there aren't enough stories with them in it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Penelope to pull her car up in front of JJ's apartment building. Immediately noticing Derek's SUV at the end of the street, she turned to her blonde friend and faked a yawn.<p>

"You know, JJ. I think for the first time ever, I've actually tired myself out. How 'bout a raincheck on those movies?"

"You? Tired?" JJ looked genuinely shocked before she shrugged and gathered her bags. "If you say so, Pen. We can reschedule for later this week, as long as no cases come up. I could use a good nights' rest, too."

"It's a date! Good night, sweet pea!" Penelope grinned.

"You too, Pen. Thanks for taking me out today. I had a good time."

"Anytime, sweetie."

Climbing the stairs towards her apartment, JJ yawned. Today had been tiring and while she loved her friend, she definitely just wanted to eat dinner and curl up on her couch. Pausing at her door to dig her keys out, she frowned when she heard music coming from inside her apartment. Trying to think back to this morning, she shrugged and decided she must have forgotten to shut her radio off in her rush to get to Penelope's.

Unlocking the door, JJ pushed it open and once inside, immediately froze at the sight before her. Her disastrous apartment was clean, really clean. And there in her kitchen, on her kitchen table, were two candles, letting off a slight glow, as well as two sets of dinnerware, a bottle of wine, and a large serving plate of what she assumed was some sort of pasta. Or hoped, since it was her favorite. But the biggest surprise of all was the man standing beside the table, dressed in a pair of khakis and polo. He slowly approached her, grinning nervously.

"What…?" JJ struggled to form a coherent sentence as she tried to wrap her mind the scene in front of her. "Derek?"

Taking a deep breath, Derek Morgan lifted JJ's chin with his index finger and pressed his lips to hers, pulling back slightly after a second to meet her eyes. "Happy Mother's Day, JJ."


End file.
